Doppelgänger
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: sabia que no era normal y que todo aquello terminaria en un presagio de muerte... pero igual, si te vas a morir, por lo menos que sea con estilo y sin dejar nada pendiente.
1. x 2

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!, acabo de conocer hace como 5 minutos a mi ****Doppelgänger por Messenger y aunque no me dio ningún presagio de muerte ya me andaba, porque créanme que de verdad es de lo más extraño ver en una foto a alguien que se parece a ti, pero sin embargo no eres tu, dios y con todo y eso que soy demasiado excéntrica…. De verdad tenía que hacer un fic de esto, de finitibamente debo de dejar de ser tan impulsiva a la hora de escribir.**

**Nota: cualquier parecido con detrás del espejo es mera coincidencia, esta Rukia en lugar de ser cachonda es maligna, nunca es bueno confiar en tu Doppelgänger.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, que lastima U.U. derechos reservados a tite kubo.**

**Doppelgänger**

**Capitulo 1**

-hey… Kuchiki-san, ¿tienes un minuto?- le dice Orihime, con su voz delicada y dulce, pero algo angustiada, atrayéndola con la mano una vez que todo el salón había quedado vacío, a excepción de Ichigo, que la esperaba impaciente en la puerta.

-sí, claro…- responde algo extrañada por la petición- Ichigo vete adelantando, esto es platica de mujeres-

-de todas maneras no te iba a esperar- toma su mochila del piso lustrado y sale dando pasos largos y osados, la verdad le hubiera gustado poder escuchar aquella conversación, pero no tenía el mínimo propósito de demostrarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dice la morena a la peli naranja chica.

-ya sé que no me debería de meter… y… y yo entiendo que es tu vida… pero me preocupe mucho, no esperaba verte en un lugar tan oscuro y peligroso como ese…-

-no te entiendo inoue-san, yo no he salido de noche en todo esta semana, incluso los pocos hollow que han aparecido lo hicieron de día, debió de haber sido otra persona, creo que te confundiste…- toma su mochila dispuesta a salir de ahí, levantando la mano para despedirse.

-espera… se parecía tanto a ti, eran idénticas, no podría confundir un peinado como el tuyo Kuchiki-san…- su mirada parecía sincera, pero no podía ser, no puedes estar en un lugar sin recordarlo… ¿o si?.

-insisto inoue- san, tranquila…- comienza a avanzar hacia la puerta- te puedo asegurar que definitivamente no era yo- hace una ligera sonrisa para que cambiara esa cara- nos vemos mañana, tratare de alcanzar al idiota de Ichigo…- apresura su paso a lo largo de todo el corredor hasta llegar las escaleras, las cuales bajo de una manera hábil y perfecta, sin olvidar a tiempo record, llega a la salida de la escuela, la cual extrañamente se encontraba cerrada, sin embargo no le tomo demasiada importancia y la abrió de un empujón.

Seguía pensando en lo rara que se había puesto Orihime en el salón y también que se supone hacia ella a esas horas de la noche, pero pronto salió de sus pensamientos al ver a una chica de estatura baja, complexión delgada, muy hermosa y de un peinado muy original que a su parecer…espera un momento… ¡¡¡kami, era idéntica a ella!!!. Estaba ahí parada, mirándola directamente a los ojos, a no más de 20 metros; en eso momento pensó muchas cosas, una broma de Urahara, un espejismo, una gemela separada al nacer, tenia de donde elegir. Se acerca a pasos lentos pero firmes sin aparentar sorpresa alguna, aunque algo de ella no le gustaba, entre más cerca se encontraba, más fría sentía la espalda, hasta que un escalofrió le recorrió por fin la espina dorsal, su respiración se comenzó a volver difícil y al abrir la boca para hablar pudo ver su propio aliento, ambas caminaron al mismo ritmo y cuando pararon quedaron exactamente en medio.

-hola- levanto la mano para saludarla la otra, tomando la iniciativa de la plática.

-¿Qué eres tú?- entrecierra los ojos y mueve una mano para palparla con desconfianza y curiosidad.

-¡no me toques!- retrocede un paso atrás con desconcierto y brusquedad, pero luego se volvio a incorporar una vez que Rukia bajo la mano- Kuchiki Rukia…- dice de forma lenta y pausada mientras inclinaba a 45 grados el cuello.

-¿Q…que?- trago saliva y trato de controlar el temblor de piernas, no sabía porque esa presencia le imponía tanto, era tan extraño…

-hace tiempo te ando buscando ¿sabes?- desprendía un aura sombría con ese uniforme escolar negro que traía puesto, sin embargo nunca bajo la mirada, al contrario elevo mas el mentón para no dejarse intimidar para escuhar todas y cada una de las palabras que estaba a punto de oir, las cuales prácticamente la dejaron sin aliento.

-¿para qué?- se animo a preguntarle al mirarla tan callada.

-solamente para decirte que en 10 dias…-arquea la boca en una sonrisa- te vas a morir…- una holeada de viento hizo ondear el cabello de ambas a un compas simétrico, Rukia abrió los ojos con desmesura y el fuerte galope de su corazón se detuvo de repente, casi por completo en medio de la cancha vacía de la escuela.

**Prometo hacer el próximo capítulo más largo en el proximo.**

**Para quien no lo sepa un ****Doppelgänger es algo así como el gemelo maligno de alguien, normalmente si te lo encuentras en la calle o en un callejón oscuro, sal corriendo lo más rápido que puedas porque seguramente está ahí para predecir una desgracia relacionada contigo o algún allegado, a veces son intangibles, otras inmateriales, algunas mas representadas como corrientes eléctricas según Martin mystery, o tambien pueden ser personas normales con rasgos identicos a los tuyos, pero igual… nunca confíes en un persona que se parezca demasiado a ti humm.**

**Y recuerden:**

**-nunca se peinen con cajeta porque se les rompe el peine XD -**

**Perdón, es que debería de estar dormida en este momento… je...**


	2. la lista

**Hola!!! De nuevo!!! Huum, no recuerdo cuantas veces me he presentado así… pero supongo que deben de ser muchas. Aquí traigo el capitulo 2, que va a estar narrado desde el punto de vista de Ichigo. Está dedicado a xoxokiss210, la cual me pidió que moviera mas el culo con el fic, y sí, creo que lo tenía algo abandonado, una disculpa por eso.**

**Doppelgänger**

**Capitulo 2**

(Ichigo POV)

Desde que la enana se entero que su hermana murió de una "enfermedad rara e incurable" esta ¡total y completamente PARANOICA!, un simple estornudo es suficiente para hacerla dudar y comenzar a decir palabras fúnebres, una vez me levanto a las 4 de la mañana para que fuera a comprarle medicinas "por si las dudas" a pesar de no saber qué es lo que quería combatir y estar en perfecto estado de salud, y todo, absolutamente todo lo que le digo para tranquilizarla lo toma a mal y termina siempre en una discusión. Extrañamente desde que llego de la escuela a empeorado, esta mas decaída, voluble y pesimista, no sé lo que le habrá pasado pero todo se salió de control cuando comenzó a presentar los síntomas del resfriado común, y eso que esta mañana se encontraba perfectamente bien. En cuanto entro a la casa fue y se encerró en el armario, ni siquiera bajo a comer y eso me preocupa aunque no lo demuestre demasiado.

-Rukia ¿de verdad te vas a quedar todo el día encerrada en el armario?- me levanto de la silla y le pregunto, dejando de hojear el libro que traía entre las manos.

-ya te dije que no puedo salir… me siento mal Ichigo, estoy hirviendo- me responde con voz ronca y débil desde el interior.

-déjame pensar, a una temperatura ambiental de 30 grados centígrados, encerrada en un armario y tapada con 5 edredones…-digo con sarcasmo para intentar animarla, aunque sea a una discusión- mmm si, no me puedo explicar el porqué, ven, de verdad te vas a morir si te quedas todo el día ahí.

-Ichigo, tómatelo enserio- desliza de mala gana la puerta para respirar aire más fresco y me arroja una almohada empapada.

-¡solo tienes un resfriado enana, deja de exagerarlo tanto por dios!- me exaspera que sea tan obstinada, de verdad nunca me escucha.

-no es eso, lo presiento, lo siento en mis huesos… no me queda mucho tiempo- saca los pies para que colgaran sin tocar el piso, se veía pálida Y demacrada, su cabello se encontraba alborotado y el del contorno de su cara y cuello pegado a su piel por el sudor, sin olvidar unas visibles ojeras y el olor a medicamentos que desprendía, se veía realmente enferma- me siento horrible- menciono de forma enfermiza queriendo volver a su singular cama.

-no te preocupes, también te vez así…- trato de enojarla pero solo logro deprimirla más ¡genial!

-idiota…- dice con debilidad, mientras intenta subirse de nuevo al mueble del cual había salido anteriormente.

-no, espera ahí- la tomo rápidamente de la muñeca antes de que se volviera a meter a aquel horno de perdición- ¿te vas a dejar morir así, en un closet maloliente?- le intento seguir el juego, ya que de otra forma no sería capaz de escucharme- esperaba algo mejor de ti…- volteo la mirada para fingir decepción.

-claro que no, pero no puedo hacer nada…- agacha la cabeza con pesadumbre, pobre, de verdad cree que esta enferma

-¡si puedes!-hablo para cortar el ambiente- no me digas que te vas a ir así nada mas, como una anciana que ya tiene toda su vida hecha- logro sacarla de un solo jalón.

-claro que no imbécil, tengo sueños que aun no he cumplido- me contesta ya cabreada.

- pues toma una maldita hoja de papel y un maldito lápiz y ponte a escribirlas- comienzo a buscar entre mis útiles escolares y le lanzo una libreta y un afilado lápiz que alcanza a tomar en el aire la enana, a pesar de lo sorpresivo del lanzamiento, realmente toda esa "enfermedad mortal" es mera sugestión mental.

-pero no voy a poner hacerlo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- oprime la libreta contra su pecho y enrolla con fuerza el lápiz entre sus dedos, pude notar como las lagrimas querían brotar de sus grandes e irritados ojos.

-claro que si, ¿Cuántos días te quedan?- le pregunto con cierta rapidez para ponerme a hacer algo más productivo que eso.

-ella me dijo de 10 días, pero me buscaba desde hace 2…- menciona ida, como si estuviera recordando algo tan reciente como lo que desayuno esta mañana- y contando el de hoy… me quedarían 7…

-¿Quién te dijo?, ¿de qué me estás hablando?- me había perdido, no sabía de que estaba hablando, pero decidí no ponerle demasiada atención por la condición en la que se encontraba- bueno, no importa, mira, ya ves ¡te quedan 7 días! Y de alguna forma tienes que recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido

-pero mi enfermedad no me lo permite, Hisana se quedaba todo el tiempo en cama, si cuento el constante movimiento entonces me quedaría como 5 días…-palideció por completo al decir esto, se lo estaba tomando demasiado enserio y eso no me gustaba ni un poco.

- déjalo en 7… ¿ya ves? Tienes menos tiempo del que creías y lo estas desperdiciando aquí, discutiendo conmigo- me auto señalo con los pulgares para obtener de ella algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-¡demonios! Tienes razón, no quiero dejar nada pendiente, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo yo sola, y menos en mi estado- saca un pañuelo de aquella bata tan larga que la cubría de pies a cabeza y se limpia toda la mucosidad nasal acumulada, saca otra y se quita el sudor de la cara, perecía una mini fuente de agua.

-no tienes que hacerlo sola, yo voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento- afirmo seguro, sin medir realmente la sandez de acabo de decir.

-si... ¿y por qué?- pregunta antes de dar unos violento tosidos que parecía, la iban a deshacer.

-porque… pues… no te puedo dejar sola con tremendo catarro, te puede pasar algo-desvió la mirada mientras rasco nerviosamente mi cuello, sabrá kami por que- solamente no te me acerques o me vas a contagiar- me alejo unos cuantos pasos para reafirmar mis palabras.

-no es catarro, es enfermedad terminal estúpido, además es hereditario, no se puede contagiar- me corrige enojada, todavía que la trato de ayudar a abrir los ojos, pero en un punto como este no vale la pena enojarse e iniciar una pelea rutinaria.

-bueno, bueno…para estar tan mal no deberías seguir teniendo ese horrible carácter del demonio- menciono despacio, esperando la respuesta agresiva y violenta que nunca llego.

-¡te puedes callar! Hay personas aquí que están tratando de escribir-la mire con sorpresa ahí, sentada en su cama, moviendo la mano rápidamente, como una niña pequeña, apurándose más a cada letra que dejaba detrás del lápiz, no me gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando todo esto…

………

Miro el reloj, habían pasado apenas 10 minutos y ya estaba desesperado, movía el pie derecho para comunicarle mi impaciencia, hasta que por fin me decidi a hablar.

-enana, como que ya te tardaste ¿no?- el fastidio en mi voz era algo obvio, pero ella no se deba cuenta por la concentración que se cargaba.

-espera, necesito concentrarme- mueve el lápiz de forma rápida y constante sin perder la concentración, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando puse mi cabeza a un lado de su hombro izquierdo para mirar atentamente…

-¡¿estás dibujando?!- la hice saltar en su lugar de la sorpresa y el desconcierto, no podía creer que se pusiera a hacer eso en lugar de decirme- ¿terminaste la lista sí o no?- acerco una mano para quitarle la libreta, ya estaba impaciente de saber que tantos desvaríos había plasmado sobre aquel papel de mi pobre y ahora arrugado cuaderno -¿chappy quee?- leo detenidamente la lista que tenía enfrente, solo para confirmar que todo lo que temía se estaba volviendo realidad, y eso que apenas llevaba el primer pendiente.

"**7 cosas que tengo que hacer antes de morir de forma lenta y agónica"**

_1.- conocer a Chappy en persona._

_2.-disculparme con todas las personas a las que les he hecho daño._

_3.-despedirme de todos los capitanes y tenientes de la sociedad de almas._

_4.- visitar la tumba de Hisana._

_5.- despedirme de mi nii-sama._

_6.- hacer una fiesta con todos mis amigos._

_7.- volver al lugar que me vio crecer y esperar ahí._

Acabo de leer la lista con pesadumbre y lo único que me limito a hacer es rascarme la cabeza y poner una cara larga y amarga.

-que ¡¡¡achuuu!!!- estornuda y se contrae- ¿ya te arrepentiste?- saca otro pañuelo para limpiarse, y otro, y otro hasta llegar a los 5, en verdad parecía una fuente.

-mmm- hago un gesto de desacuerdo mientras vuelvo a leer aquella peculiar lista- ¿sabes que chappy es un personaje ficticio?- yo se que no, pero aun así pregunto con la esperanza de escuchar algo diferente.

-eso es una mentira, ¡¡¡chappy es real!!!, ¿si no existiera crees que se presentaría en la ciudad vecina a 15 kilómetros de aquí?- cruza los brazos llena de confianza, parecía como si todo esto ya lo hubiera planeado desde antes, demasiada casualidad para mi gusto.

-¡¡¡es un hombre dentro de una botarga!!!- trato de razonar en vano con ella, cuando se trataba de ese conejo amorfo, la lógica no existía para Rukia.

-¿y que es una botarga?- pregunta sosteniéndome la mirada, tenia de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos, por lo menos alcance mi objetivo.

-es…- quise intentar explicárselo, solo para verla negar mis palabras… pero ya estaba cansado, solo quería terminar, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-COFF, COFF, ¡¡COFFRRG!!- me interrumpen sus insistentes y toscos tosidos, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que esos momentos para ella eran relativamente escasos, así que era mejor darse prisa.

-¡dilo de una vez!- grita impaciente mientras trata de guardar el equilibrio, justo antes de que yo continuara hablando, de verdad quiere hacer esta estupidez de lista.

-está bien, toma tu abrigo, necesito que vallas bien cubierta- digo finalmente echándome la cartera en el bolsillo.

-¡lo sabia! Nada mas andas diciendo y alborotando a las personas moribundas para después decirles que siempre no- se altera motivada por la idea pre programada en su mente de una respuesta negativa ¿acaso soy siempre así?

-enana ¡te dije que sí!

-ahhh… no me esperaba eso…- dice después de un rato que gasto buscando sinceridad en mi desencajada cara.

-ahhh…- dije yo también, pero con un tono distinto, uno de "vale, solo apúrate y ya"

-¿vamos a ver a chappy en persona?- me pregunta mientras saca un par de bufandas para enrollarse en el cuello.

-sí, pero tú lo vas a conocer, yo quiero estar lo más lejos posible- entre más alejado me encuentre de ese conejo mercadotécnico, mejor.

-¿y voy a pedirle un autógrafo?- se pone el tercer suéter encima- ¿y tomarme muchas fotos con él?.... coff, coff, coff, cofff…- de nuevo los molestos tosidos.

-creo que el resfriado te está empeorando…-le menciono con un pie en la puerta, no tengo intenciones de llevar algo, al fin y al cabo será un viaje corto, de un día para otro.

-Es secuela de la enfermedad, es el efecto degenerativo-mete en una mochila su cuaderno de dibujos, las crayolas, papel en blanco y sus demás materiales artísticos que juro algún día escondere dentro de la boca de un gigantesco hollow.

-yo creo que más bien son los medicamentos que te comes como si fueran dulces… ¿Cuántas pastillas te has tomado hoy?- pregunto al ver la cantidad inmensa de frascos con fármacos que mete irrealmente en una bolsa demasiado pequeña.

-a las 30 perdí la cuenta…- me dice despreocupadamente cerrando su, al parecer, pesada bolsa desafiante de las leyes físicas.

-buenooo….Rukia, voy a ir a la enfermería a decirle al viejo que nos vamos, ve adelantándote, no quiero perder el tren- y salgo de ahí, cubriéndome el rostro con una mano, yo y mi gran… ¡no! Colosal bocota, pero una promesa es una promesa, además ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

**Fin del capítulo, ahh me salió mas larguito, y eso es más que bueno, el próximo será visto desde el punto de vista de Rukia, haber que locuras resultan.**

**Se agradecen los comentarios.**

**Paz y amor para todos.**


End file.
